Uninvited Affection
by Hailey1
Summary: L/J. He was in love. Anyone who knew James Edward Potter, knew that he of all people did not fall in love. But now he had and he was pining for a girl who didn't care, right?
1. Being in love with someone you can't hav...

Uninvited Affection  
_"Being in love with someone you can't have is like living in a life that's not yours"_  
  


***

He was in love. Anyone who knew James Edward Potter, knew that **he** of all people, never fell in love. And now, he had. As he lay on his bed contemplating his _situation, thoughts of **her flooded his head. She was smart, beautiful, sarcastic, heartless, and all in all she was perfect. She was Lily Bridget Evans. James had known her forever.  
  
**_

Their parents were the best of friends. As little kids they had played and laughed together. After Lily's parents divorced when she was 8, the playmates had gone their different ways. James grew up to be a fun- loving, comical, prankster, while Lily had attended finishing school and took ballet. Of course, over the years they had seen each other, but animosity between them had grown. James' personality contrasted with Lily who had shut herself out from fun and become the stereotypical rich, arrogant, snob. At Hogwarts, being in the same house had caused an infinite number of problems, and everyone knew how much they despised each other. And now at 16, James was in love… with Lily. James sighed, but the wind was knocked out of him when a black dog pounced on him.  
  
  


"Oy! Sirius get off me!" James yelled in annoyance. The dog turned changed into a smiling Sirius Black.  
  
  


"Oh Jamie! Must you be so rude? What's up your arse? The sun is shining, the birds are singing, and you are sitting inside." Sirius replied. 

"Sirius, it's **raining."  
  
  
**

"See what I mean? _What_ is it with you Jamie? Is it that time of the month again?" Sirius nodded knowingly. James shoved him off the bed.  
  
  


"Ouch! That hurt!"  
  
  


"You're such a baby."  
  
  


"Am not!"  
  
  


"Quit whining."  
  
  


"Why should I? It's a free world. And you didn't answer my question. What's up mate?" Sirius asked climbing onto the bed again.  
  
  


James fell back into his pillow and said, "I'm in love."  
  
  


Sirius stared stupefied at James for a moment before he fell on the floor laughing.  
  
  


"Good one James. The day you fall in love is the day Severus Snape takes a bath." Sirius' comment earned a smile from James. James offered his hand to help Sirius up, and Sirius obliged.  
  
  


"Let's get to breakfast Padfoot. I'm starving."  
  
  


"I second that." Before they could make it out the door two boys burst through hyperventilating.  
  
  


"Sirius! You idiot! The chef chased Peter and me down the hall carrying a bloody knife!" The dirty-blond one screamed.  
  
  


"What did you do this time?" James asked exasperatedly. The French chef at Potter Manor was known to have a temper, and Sirius loved to rile him up.  
  
  


"This bloody git 'ere put me into Chef Pierre's soufflé, WHILE I was still in rat form!!!" The second blond boy answered still gasping for breath.  
  
  


"Well it wasn't my fault you two didn't have the common sense to run away like me." Sirius quipped earning a smack on the head from Remus.  
  
  


"Remmy! That was uncalled for."  
  
  


"How many times do I have to tell you the name is **Remus. It's easy to spell R-E-M-U-S."  
  
  
**

"Sorry Remmy, I have a short term memory." And with that comment Sirius fled to the dining room with an angry Remus chasing after him.  
  
  


"Come on Peter, we better get there before Moony pulls a Chef Pierre on him." James said and the two remaining boys followed suit down the corridor.  
  
  


When they arrived, Sirius was covered in cereal, eggs, syrup, and bacon. Remus was still throwing various breakfast items at him, while Sirius tried in vain to catch them in his mouth. Peter restrained Remus while James cleaned up Sirius and the mess in the room with a couple of simple spells. After they had settled down, the foursome began breakfast.  
  
  


"Even though he does have a temper, that Chef Pierre makes a good waffle." Sirius said with a mouth full of food.  
  
  


"Sirius, I doubt Valerie would appreciate that." James replied.  
  
  


"Valerie and me have been over for **more than a month."  
  
  
**

"No wonder you've been annoying the hell out of Pierre." Remus added knowingly.  
  
  


"And why's that Moony?"  
  
  


"You need a woman." The three responded simultaneously.  
  
  


"How rude! Are you three implying that I, Sirius John Black, cannot survive 1 month without a girlfriend?"  
  
  


"Yes" was the unanimous reply.  
  
  


"Damn, you know me too well. Tis true I need a girlfriend, a one-night stand, a passionate session of lip---Good Morning Mrs. Potter." Sirius quickly changed the subject from his love life to the arrival of James' mother, Evelyn Potter.  
  
  


"Good morning Sirius." Evie Potter had given James his striking blue eyes, but her straight brown hair was nothing like James' unruly mess of black.  
  
  


  "Where to Evie, dearest?" Sirius asked flirtatiously.  
  
  


"_Sirius quit flirting with my mum!" James reprimanded.  
  
  
_

Mrs. Potter laughed, "You need a woman, Sirius." The four boys began to laugh and Mrs. Potter stared at them suspiciously.  
  
  


"Well, Sirius I think I have the answer to your prayers."  
  
  


"What?!?!" Sirius stood up in excitement, "Is your sexy niece, Giselle, coming from France and spending the week again?" Sirius asked hopefully. He had met Giselle last summer and they had become _quite_ close.  
  
  


"Sorry, Sirius. Actually Tommy is throwing a cocktail party at his place tonight. He invited us, and you three's parents as well."  
  
  


"A cocktail party at Evans Manor! A cocktail party at Evans Manor!" Sirius danced around the table. James inwardly groaned, now **this** was horrible news.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  


  
              James fixed his tie for the umpteenth time staring at himself in the mirror. At Sirius' urging all four were wearing black single-breasted suits with black neckties.  
  


              "Jamie ol' chap you look terrific. But I warn you be careful around Lily, you wouldn't want her to 'accidentally' spill another glass of champagne on a brand new suit would you?" Sirius said, reminding James of an encounter at last year's Christmas Ball at Evans Manor.  
  


  
              "Thanks for reminding me Padfoot." James groaned.  
  


  
              "What are friends for James?"  
  


  
              "Are you two prats ready, everyone is waiting for you two to finish primping." Remus glared.  
  


  
              "Let's not keep them waiting. **Race you**, James." Sirius challenged.  
  


  
              "I'll gladly kick your arse." And the two ran out the door. Remus slapped himself on the forehead. _When will those two grow up_? he thought to himself. Before he too slammed the door shut after leaving the room.  
  
  


  
  
***  
  


  
              Chardonnay Parker stared as her best friend, Lily Bridget Evans, groaned over her reflection in the mirror.  
  


  
              "What's wrong Lily? The dress looks gorgeous." she asked.  
  


  
              "It's not the dress, it's not my hair. Family _issues_." Lily answered simply.  
  


  
              "I see. Well it's almost 7:30, Lily. We should get downstairs we're already 'fashionably late' now we'll really be late." Chardonnay answered. She knew about Lily's mood swings. They usually had to do with one of her parents, and Chardonnay knew better than to pry. Lily had given her answer, and that was all she would reveal.  
              

  
              "Your right Chard. And that dress looks amazing by the way." Lily complimented while putting the final touches on her hair expertly tying the tendrils of super-straight red up with chopsticks.  
  


  
              Lily donned a pale green, full-length, sleeveless silk dress with a mandarin collar. Small sprigs of lavender flowers dotted the dress. Her straight red hair was pulled back with chopsticks, and a few tendrils framed her face. Chardonnay on the other hand was looking completely different. Her wine colored, spaghetti strap dress fell right beneath her knees. Her dark brown hair was in soft curls that reached her shoulders.  
  


  
"Ready Lily, darling?"  
  


  
"Of course Chardonnay, dear."  
  
  
  
  
***

  
  
              James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter had done their share of mingling and had proceeded to sit down.  
  


  
              "Holy. I must've said hello to half the people here. And I didn't even _know them!" Remus exclaimed.  
  
_

  
              "Well, well, it looks like Lillian and Chardonnay have finally decided to grace us with their presence." James said referring to the duo who had reached the table.

  
  
              The natural flirt, Sirius was first to speak. "Oh Lily, you look absolutely ravishing tonight! And Chardonnay may I say that color looks fantastic on you."   
  


  
              "Cut the crap Sirius. If you want to make out with someone, my dear cousin Lindsay would gladly oblige. She's the one in the turquoise dress over by the bar." Chardonnay replied. She had gone out with Sirius for quite awhile before she caught him with another girl. Ever since then relations had been strained to say the least.

  
  
              Sirius sensed her bitterness. "I'd rather not Chard. There's only one Parker girl I would ever make out with."  
  


  
              "You could've fooled me." Chard replied quietly.  
  


  
              Sensing the weirdness of the situation, Remus switched the subject.  
  


  
              "Lily, how has the summer been? Another summer in Ireland with your mum? How are things with Robbie?"  
  


  
              "The summer was not bad. Between London and Dublin it was kind of hectic. My mother is still the same, she was working on a novel the whole time. It didn't leave much time for me. And Robert Fisher is history. He bored me." Lily answered.  
  


  
              James let out a chuckle. "Don't they all bore you Lillian?"  
              

  
              "Eventually…"  
  


  
              "I doubt there will ever be a man who can hold your interest for long."  
  


  
              "They're all the same egotistical jackasses like you."  
  


  
              "Touché. But, my dear, egotistical jackasses cannot waltz. And I can."  
  


  
              "Prove it." With that James got up and stood in front of Lily. He put his hand on his waist. The other took her hand and they proceeded to dance.  
  


  
              "What is the verdict Princess?" James whispered in her ear.  
  


  
              "Marginal."  
  


  
              "Is that so?" James twirled her around then dipped her. He stared at her green eyes, daring her to move out of the close proximity.  
  


  
              "There are no spins or dips like that in a waltz, Jimmy." Lily whispered.  
  


                                      
              "Too bad…"  
  


  
              "The music stopped. Do you mind putting me back in upright position?" Lily asked.  
  


  
              "I'm obliged Princess." He stood up pulling Lily to him.  
  


                                      
              "Thank you for the dance James. It's getting late, good night. See you at Hogwarts." Lily whispered and kissed his cheek. And with a whish of her dress, Lily Evans left James Potter cursing himself in the middle of the dance floor.  
  


  
              "You let her get to you James. Letting your guard down around Lily isn't a good idea." James mentally slapped himself and headed to the bar. He needed **something to clear his thoughts.  
  
**

  
              "Champagne, chap?" The cockney accent asked.  
  


  
              "Something stronger…"  
  


  
              "Martini?"  
  


  
              "Make it a double."  
  


  
              Sirius and Remus had watched the dance with Lily, and now James' strange behavior. James usually preferred Butterbeer and Champagne to anything strong, and that included vodka. They exchanged nervous glances, something was up with James, something that had to do with Lily Evans. Knowing that, they became even more worried. This could lead to nothing good.  
  


  
  
  
***  
  
  
  



	2. Was it love, or the thought of being in ...

Uninvited Affection  
  
  
**Chapter 2:** _"Was it love, or was it the thought of being in love?"_-Pink Floyd   
  


  
  
  
***  
  
  


  
  
"Sirius?"  
  
  
  
"Remus?"  
  
  
  
"He's drinking."  
  
  
  
"How conclusive of you Remmy." Remus whacked the back of his head.  
  
  
  
"What's wrong with him?"  
  
  
  
"It _has_ to do with Lily."  
  
  
  
"Duh." Again Sirius was whacked on the back of the head.  
  
  
  
"He hates Lily, doesn't he?"  
  
  
  
"_I don't think so_."  
  
  
  
"What does **that** mean?"  
  
  
  
"Remmy, my dear, James is in _love_."  
  
  
  
"That's preposterous."  
  
  
  
"It's true."  
  
  
  
"But with…**Lily**? The bane of his existence?"  
  
  
  
"Yes."  
  
  
  
"This is bad."  
  
  
  
"_Very_ bad."  
  
  
  
"Don't you think we should _stop_ him before he becomes a drunken fool?"  
  
  
  
"Why should we…I've never seen Jamie drunk, it could be amusing." And before Remus could whack him again he raced over to the bar.  
  
  
  


  
***  
  
  


  
  
"Hit me again bartender."  
  
  
  
"Sorry chap, but I think you've had enough."  
  
  
  
"I **said** hit me again bartender." James demanded staring at the empty glass miserably.  
  
  
  
"And I said no."  
  
  
  
"**I** second that." James turned around to face Sirius who looked upset.  
  
  
  
"What is it Sirius?"  
  
  
  
"You need to go home Jamie."  
  
  
  
"I can make it home by myself _mother_."  
  
  
  
"Sorry James, but this dolt has a point. You're drunk." Remus replied.  
  
  
  
"Remus, I am not d_rrrr_unk." James' speech was slightly slurred and before he could object further his friends dragged him away, and proceeded back to Potter Manor.  
  
  
  


  
***  
  


  
  
  
It had been two weeks since _the drinking incident_, and the boys had hardly mentioned it. James had perked up after the party, yet Sirius and Remus were still wary of bringing up the party or Lily, for that matter. It was a cloudy and cool Sunday morning and the three boys were headed out to Diagon Alley to do some purchasing, but they had run into a slight problem.  
  
  
  
"James, we have no way of getting _to_ Diagon Alley." Sirius said.  
  
  
  
"Thank you for stating the obvious, Sirius." James replied glumly. The Potters' owned cars, but none of the boys actually knew how to drive. James' father had promised to teach him when he was old enough, and that would be another year. Mrs. Potter was hosting a tea for some friends and couldn't drive them.  
  
  
  
"We could always Floo." Remus suggested.  
  
  
  
"In **this**? This **white** shirt is brand spanking new! And you would like me to ruin it by going in a fireplace? I think not Remmy-poo." Sirius exclaimed.  
  
  
  
"Oh the horror." Remus deadpanned.  
  
  
  
"James!" The boys turned around to face Mrs. Potter who had come out the door onto the driveway where they were all standing.  
  
  
  
"Yes mum?"  
  
  
  
"Well I was talking to Tommy and he mentioned that Lily and Chardonnay were heading out to Diagon today. And I told him about your predicament. He said that Lily would drive you three out, and that she would be here at around 10:30." Mrs. Potter replied.  
  
  
  
"_Thanks_ mum." James said although he wasn't happy about it to say the least. Remus and Sirius exchanged looks.  
  
  
  
"No problem honey, now it's almost 10:30 she should be here soon. I have to finish directing Pierre. Ciao boys." And Evie Potter disappeared back into the house. Five minutes later Lily's silver coupe pulled up. Lily driving and Chardonnay in the back seat.  
  
  
  
"Oh this **_will_** be interesting." Sirius whispered devilishly and walked to the car.  
  
  
  


  
***

  
  
  


  
"Listen Jimmy, this car wasn't really built for five so you three better suck it up and squeeze together." The two girls had stepped out of the car and now Lily was addressing James.  
  
  
  
"That shouldn't be a problem. Chard will sit in my lap." Sirius wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.  
  
  
  
"In your dreams."  
  
  
  
"You? Of course you're in them." Before Sirius could be slapped by Chardonnay. Remus shoved him into the backseat.  
  
  
  
"We'll adjust Lily, no problem." Remus replied, and stepped into the backseat, as Chardonnay followed. Lily was still standing arms crossed. Her dark sunglasses covered her eyes but James knew she was glaring at him.  
  
  
  
"What are you waiting for?" She asked annoyed.  
  
  
  
"Ladies first." James opened the driver's seat door, and Lily stepped in. Then he climbed into the passenger seat, dreading the 30-minute drive into the heart of London.  
  


  
  
  
***  
  
  


  
  
"Lileee!!! Can I **please** turn the radio on?" Sirius whined for the 100th time since they left.  
  
  
  
"Sirius, rule number one in the 'How to deal with Princess Lily Handbook' is **never** touch anything in her car. The car is **sacred**." James replied.  
  
  
  
"Can it James." Lily replied. "Turn the radio on Sirius, it'll be better than you whining the whole time."  
  
  
  
"Yay!" Sirius yelped, and he reached his hand into the front and fiddled with the radio. But, to any station he put it on, Lily gave a curt 'No', and he eventually gave up.  
  
  
  
"You're no fun Lily. Jamie was right." Sirius pouted and leaned back in the seat.  
  
  
  
"Sirius _get off me_." Chard hissed.  
  
  
  
"Make me."  
  
  
  
"You're a heavy oaf there's no way I could."  
  
  
  
"Am not."  
  
  
  
"Are too, and you're wrinkling my shirt." Chard tried in vain to push him off her shoulder.  
  
  
  
"Ha! I win." She slapped him.  
  
  
  
"Guess not." He resumed pouting.  
  
  
  
"It's only been 10 minutes, can you two calm down." James said from the front.  
  
  
  
"Fine." They muttered simultaneously.  
  
  
  
Another five minutes had passed and the backseat was unusually quiet. James looked back. Remus was sleeping against one side. Chardonnay was sleeping on the other, and Sirius was laying on her shoulder.  
  
  
  
"Guess we're the only one's awake in the car." He said to himself.  
  
  
  
"I guess so." Lily replied quietly. James looked up at her. It was the second time she had talked since they had all piled into the car. Her red hair was tied into a neat ponytail. Her black tank top contrasted by her white pants.  
  
  
  
"What's up with the pants?" He asked.  
  
  
  
"What do you mean?" She replied eyes focused on the road.  
  
  
  
"What I mean, Princess, is that YOU hardly ever wear them. It's always skirts and dresses."  
  
  
  
"They said it was going to rain later in the day, and it is chilly."  
  
  
  
"So that explains the bare arms."  
  
  
  
"What is with the fashion analysis all of a sudden?"  
  
  
  
"Sorry, Princess, who could question you? The fashion queen herself."  
  
  
  
"Please James, I'm not in the mood to argue." James was thrown off by her sudden change in tone, and was unable to respond. And yet again, you've been left speechless by Lily Evans James' inner voice buzzed. He remained silent for the rest of the ride.  
  
  
  


  
***  
  


  
  
  
Lily swerved the car into a parking spot near the Leaky Cauldron. She was definitely not in a good mood. When her father had told her about picking up the boys she was less than happy. She adored her father, but was surprised at how naïve he was about her and James' relationship. She sighed. James looked at her, one dark eyebrow cocked. He always seemed to know when she was thinking about something, and never let anything go unasked. It was extremely unnerving.  
  
  
  
"Penny for your thoughts Princess?"  
  
  
  
"They're worth more than a penny."  
  
  
  
"How could I forget?"  
  
  
  
"We should wake them up."  
  
  
  
"Of course _Princess_."  
  
  
  
They both climbed out of the car and woke their friends up. James opened the car door roughly and Remus nearly spilled head first onto the sidewalk.  
  
  
  
"**JAMES**! You prick." He said cursing under his breath. Lily on the other hand took a more subtle approach calmly waking Chard up. Unfortunately Chardonnay didn't share Lily's calmness.  
  
  
  
"Sirius you great prat, get the bloody hell away from me!" Her shrill voice echoed.  
  
  
  
"But it's so comfy." He murmured half awake.  
  
  
  
"Sirius I think you should run." James said staring at Chardonnay blazing eyes.  
  
  
  
"One step ahead of ya Prongs." Sirius said sprinting into the tavern. Remus and Chardonnay followed. James waited as Lily locked the car.  
  
  
  
"What are you waiting for?" Lily asked.  
  
  
  
"Uh, Princess, when and where should we meet you? You **are** our ride back you know."  
  
  
  
"Meet us at the robe place at around three-ish." And with that Lily went into the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
  
  
"Wait! Lily! **Which** robe place?" James yelled but she had disappeared. Good Job Potter he muttered to himself and went inside as well.  
  
  
  


  
***  
  


  
  
  
"James, this is the eight robe place we've been to." Remus sighed as they stepped out of Roxy's Robes.  
  
  
  
"I know James, Roxy's Robes? Lily in grunge clothes, **come on**!" Sirius added.  
  
  
  
"Hey! !t was worth a try." James said resignedly. Checking his watch he looked at the time it was already 3:15.  
  
  
  
"That's the store!" James yelled. In the shop window we're models wearing the latest designer fashions in robes. He read the sign, Giovanni's. _Figures Lily and Chard would go to a designer store_.  
  
  
  
"Giovanni's, that place is pretty upscale, Prongs." Sirius said.  
  
  
  
Remus smacked the back of his head. "You dolt. Do you realize what you just said?"  
  
  
  
Sirius stood in the street pondering a while. A peddler's cart almost crashed into him.  
  
  
  
"Oh yeah!" He said finally and rushed to join the boys.  
  
  
  


  
***  
  


  
  
  
"Lily I haven't found a robe here that I like. I mean Giovanni usually has the best robes in London but I don't like any of them, and that would look amazing on you with your Snow White complexion." Chardonnay whined as Lily tried to convince her to try a gorgeous navy blue robe on.  
  
  
  
"Chardonnay Elizabeth Parker, robes are essential for high society ladies. Anyway this will look amazing on you." Lily replied shoving her inside the dressing room.  
  
  
  
Suddenly she felt someone whispering in her ear, "Ready to go Princess?"  
  
  
  
"As a matter of fact Jimmy, I'm _not_. Chard went in to try something on."  
  
  
  
"Where are all your purchases?"  
  
  
  
"We dropped them off at the car."  
  
  
  
"And you're not buying anything?" James asked surprised.  
  
  
  
"I couldn't find anything to my taste."  
  
  
  
"What about this Lily?" Sirius asked with a goofy grin as he held up a black silk negligee.  
  
  
  
"_Sorry_ Sirius but I've got enough to last right now."  
  
  
  
"Care to model for me?" Sirius questioned.  
  
  
  
"I'd rather not."  
  
  
  
"But I think it would look great on you." Sirius persisted, but was promptly shut up when Chardonnay came out.  
  
  
  
"You look…**wow**." Was the first thing he said after he resumed breathing normally.  
  
  
  
"That looks amazing Chard." James complimented.  
  
  
  
"Very a la mode." Remus added.  
  
  
  
"It's perfect. Simply perfect." Lily stated.  
  
  
  
Chardonnay grinned shyly, "Well I guess four people can't be wrong." And she glided into the dressing room.  
  
  
  
"_Sirius_." James whispered grinning.  
  
  
  
"Yes?" Sirius responded robotically.  
  
  
  
"I think you can close your mouth now."  
  
  


  
  
***  
  
  
  
  



	3. I scream, you scream we all scream for i...

Uninvited Affection  
  
**Chapter 3: **_"I scream, you scream, we all scream for ice cream!"_  
  
  


  
  
***  
  
  


  
  
"Where to Princess?" James asked as they stepped out of the store.  
  
  
  
"I'm hungry." Sirius whined.  
  
  
  
"Me too." Remus chimed in.  
  
  
  
"Now that you mention it we _did_ skip lunch." Chardonnay piped in. James and Lily exchanged looks.  
  
  
  
"We could go for some French, outside of Diagon." Lily suggested.  
  
  
  
"Italian." James said.  
  
  
  
"French." Lily replied.  
  
  
  
"Italian, _my treat_. I know this fantastic place a little farther from here." James countered.  
  
  
  
"**I **like French food."  
  
  
  
"And **I** like Italian."  
  
  
  
"You guys make up your minds! We'll just kill you both and roast you on a spit." Sirius said breaking up the argument.  
  
  
  
"Okay lets act like _adults_ and compromise. It's nearly 4. We'll just get some ice cream, and then we'll go our separate ways. You guys can argue with your **own** cooks." Remus suggested.  
  
  
  
"**Fine**." They conceded.  
  
  
  
"_I scream, you scream, we all scream for ice cream!_" Sirius yelled all the way to the parlor until Chardonnay silenced him by saying,"You'll be screaming all right when I run Lily's car over you." And the rest of the walk proceeded in silence.  
  


  
  
  
***  
  


  
  
  
"What'll it be?" The waiter asked after the five had seated themselves into a booth.  
  
  
  
"A sundae." Sirius replied.  
  
  
  
"Me too." Remus quipped.  
  
  
  
"Why not, I'm starved." Chardonnay added.  
  
  
  
"And you Mister?" The waiter asked.  
  
  
  
"A sundae would be nice." James responded.  
  
  
  
"You want a sundae too miss?" The waiter questioned grumpily.  
  
  
  
"No." Lily began.  
  
  
  
"Princess here will have two scoops of mint chocolate chip ice cream, nothing else. That's all waiter, please make it speedy, we are famished." James replied for her and sent the waiter away.  
  
  
  
Lily glared at James through her dark sunglasses. "_What?"_ he asked innocently.  
  
  
  
"You ordered **for** me."  
  
  
  
"I was being a _gentleman_."  
  
  
  
"How chivalrous of you."  
  
  
  
"Every princess **needs** her knight in shining armor."  
  
  
  
"Sorry, you don't qualify. There _is_ no gallant steed." And Lily closed that subject as the waiter returned with their orders.  
  
  
  


  
***  
  


  
  
  
"You stupid bastard! I hate you! I wish you were dead!" Sirius yelled.  
  
  
  
"Sirius you prat, it's not even alive. And **you** were the one who packed the thing full of clothes." James reprimanded as he lifted his trunk on to the train, watching as Sirius struggled with his.  
  
  
  
"What the hell's stuck up your ass?" Sirius asked after finally dragging the trunk in. James had been snapping at him rather frequently as of late.  
  
  
  
"Well for one school, and then there's…well nothing, Sirius. It's just that time of the month ya know?" James sarcastically replied.  
  
  
  
"I knew it!" Sirius played along although he still stuck to his suspicions that something, or someone was occupying his little Jamie. His thoughts were interrupted as Remus walked in the room, not alone. His arm was slung around a tanned brunette, in a pair of low-slung jeans and an off- white peasant top.  
  
  
  
"**DELIA**! Or should I say Mrs. Remus Lupin? Remus told me about how you two eloped in Germany, going against your parents wishes, under the dark of the night the priest…" Sirius babbled.  
  
  
  
"Shuddup Sirius!" Remus said red-faced. Delia just laughed her soft, tinkling laugh. Delia Jacobs had been dating Remus for the past 2 years and she was used to both Sirius and James' antics, but right now the latter didn't seem very interested.  
  
  
  
"So they haven't locked you up in the loony bin yet Sirius?" she asked.  
  
  
  
"Who? My parents? Nah. They love me…**everyone** loves me!" He shouted with glee.  
  
  
  
"Not **I**, said the boy in the corner." James replied.  
  
  
  
"Oh come on Jamie boy, you know you love me. Say it!" Sirius almost pounced on James grabbing his shirt and demanding a concession. As Sirius continued his harassment of James, two other ladies entered.  
  
  
  
"I always had suspicions that you swung _that_ way." Lily remarked removing her dark glasses, and straightening out the crisp white sundress.  
  
  
  
"Nice to see you too _Princess_." He quipped.  
  
  
  
"Can't you guys wait till we get to Hogwarts to start your catfights." Delia snapped annoyed that the two had shown up. She had never liked nor hated Lily and Chardonnay, but all she knew was that they were snobs and she never understood why the boys even put up with them.  
  
  
  
"Delia." Lily nodded her head in recognition before seating herself next to Sirius, and then she pretended to get interested in a book.  
  
  
  
Chardonnay, who literally looked vibrant in an orange sundress, flipped through a magazine. Remus and Delia stated that they wanted to get some privacy and left. Soon after, James announced he was hungry, and after admitting that she had skipped breakfast Chardonnay joined him in a search for the snack cart. Sirius and Lily were left alone in the compartment. Sirius looked at the redhead, who appeared to be completely absorbed in a novel.  
  
  
  
"I don't have another chance with her do I?" Sirius asked resignedly to Lily. She closed her book and moved closer to him.  
  
  
  
"Get over her Sirius, she moved on a long time ago. You know she refuses to give her heart away so why waste your time. There **are** other fish in the sea." Lily said seductively resting both legs on his lap.  
  
  
  
"Good point." His voice was soft and husky. Lily crawled into his lap wrapping her arms around his neck. She subconsciously ran her tongue over her lips.  
  
  
  
Staring up at him through dark lashes she purred, "Any ideas on **who** you're interested in?" Sirius closed the gap between them enveloping her mouth with a smothering kiss.  
  
  
  


***


	4. It's hard to fight an enemy who has outp...

Un**i**nv**i**ted Affect**i**on  
  
**Chapter 4**: _"It's hard to fight an enemy who has outposts in your head."_  
  
  
  


  
***  
  


  
  
  
The door of the compartment rattled and Sirius and Lily jumped apart. Running her fingers through her hair she looked up to see who had interrupted. James was walking through the door incredibly slowly carrying a tower of candies and treats. It teetered back and forth and James tried to walk faster, but he could barely see past the chocolate frogs in front of his face. Sirius casually stuck his foot out causing James and the food to come toppling down suddenly. Sirius burst out laughing.  
  
  
  
"_HAHAHA_! That was the most ridiculous thing I've ever seen in my life." He screeched.  
  
  
  
"**Not** funny Padfoot. You can't even open the damn door when I knocked about fifty times. What the hell were you up to in the first place?" James cocked one eyebrow as he looked suspiciously at the two.  
  
  
  
"Well Lily was absorbed by her book and _I _was thinking." Sirius answered defensively.  
  
  
  
"Thinking my arse. I doubt you know what the word means." James mumbled as he busied himself picking up the fallen goodies.  
  
  
  
Lily stood up and made her way to her trunk pulling out the various parts of her uniform.  
  
  
  
"I'm going to change. James, you should too. We **are** supposed to be setting an example for the younger students, being prefects and all." She dryly remarked.  
  
  
  
"As you wish _sweetheart_." He deadpanned ignoring the look she threw him on her way out.  
  
  
  


  
***  
  


  
  
  
James adjusted his tie again. They had been at Hogwarts for five minutes and they were already in trouble. Sirius had decided that firing off an entire ton of Filibuster's fireworks, was a grand way to start the year. Sorting was about to begin and Dumbledore still hadn't said anything. The Marauders had two rules about pranks. The first was, let them no it was you, and second, **never get caught**.  
  
  
  
"Cheer up Jamie. They'll never know it was _us_. Your _precious_ prefect badge is still safe." Sirius chirped a wide grin on his face.  
  
  
  
"Misters Potter, Lupin, Black, and Pettigrew please make your way to my office after the Sorting." Dumbledore announced as the Sorting Hat prepared to make its song.  
  
  
  
"We're screwed." Remus said. As he forgot their predicament and engaged in conversation with a lively first year, a strawberry blonde shyly sat down in the empty seat next to James. James was too busy eating to notice. Sirius kicked him under the table and nudged his face in her direction. James finally took the hint.  
  
  
  
"Hullo Rachel." James flashed a grin at Rachel Karman. He had gone out with the girl for about a year before they had split amicably. She was one of the sweetest and nicest girls in the entire school and everyone thought so.  
  
  
  
"Hey James, how was summer?" She asked.  
  
  
  
"Besides the fact that I had to make sure **this** arse didn't get himself locked up in St. Mungo's, it went quite well." James answered motioning to Sirius who was sticking his tongue out at him. Rachel giggled softly.

  
  
"We went to Italy. It's absolutely gorgeous and so romantic." Rachel sighed obviously remembering her trip.  
  
  
  
"Oh, _how so_?" Rachel and James turned to see Lily standing there. One perfectly shaped eyebrow raised.  
  
  
  
"**Really**, the only thing I found even partially interesting was the men. They are good for a quickie, wouldn't you agree Rachel?" Lily taunted even though she knew Rachel was a virgin.  
  
  
  
"I wouldn't really know Lily." Rachel meekly replied blushing.  
  
  
  
"How could I forget that you've never done 'it' before. _My bad_." James shot a glare at Lily, who was looking very pleased.  
  
  
  
"What did you come here for _Lily_?" James hissed.  
  
  
  
"There's a prefect's meeting starting in five minutes, I _thought_ you might like to know." Lily replied coolly.  
  
  
  
"Thanks for the information, I'll see you then." James answered.  
  
  
  
"_Fabulous_." Lily remarked.  
  
  
  


  
***  
  
  
  


  
Delia Jacobs scanned the room. James was droning. She loved him, _really _she did. He was one of Remus' best friends but when Dumbledore couldn't make one of their meetings and James 'took the initiative' of reading the announcements, she couldn't help but want to sleep.  
  
  
  
Next to her, Stephanie Haverford was checking James out. Brittany Thomas was doodling on a piece of parchment. In the back of the room she knew that there were a bunch of guys checking out Lily Evans. _Lily Evans_. She was the only prefect in the room who was completely tuning out James. Instead she busied herself painting her nails. However, Delia knew that James had picked up on her and was waiting for him to openly acknowledge her. James and Lily usually had one blown out fight in the beginning of the year and Delia was hoping for a little entertainment.  
  
  
  
"_Prin**cess**_?"  
  
  
  
"_Jim**my**_?" The entire room stared at the two.  
  
  
  
"Have you even heard a _word_ I've said?" His arms were crossed on his chest and his eyes were set in a deadly glare.  
  
  
  
"Lets see, _our duties as prefects require us to be at our best. We must maintain Hogwarts reputation in the wizarding world. We, prefects, are top students and we must lay down the law for the better of the student population_." Lily mimicked. She capped her nail polish and crossed her legs.  
  
  
  
"When did **I **say that?"  
  
  
  
"Come on James, it's what you say **every** time Dumbledore isn't here. Since you're our little spokesman."  
  
  
  
Ooh, James was pissed now. Delia could see the prominent vein in his neck. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"  
  
  
  
"Naughty use of language James. Are you sure your precious reputation won't be in danger now?"  
  
  
  
"Shut the fuck up or get the hell out Evans. We'll talk about this later in private."  
  
  
  
"I always knew you to 'talk' to me alone. How 'bout we head to your room. Oh I forgot you go for virgins. Trust me Jimmy they really **are** overrated." Delia saw James' jaw clench.  
  
  
  
"Not every girl can brag about bedding everything that walks on two legs and has a dick between its legs."  
  
  
  
"**Mr. Potter**! **Miss Evans**! That will be _quite_ enough. I will continue the announcements Mr. Potter. Will you two return to your seats, **NOW**." Dumbledore's voice resounded through the room.  
  
  
  
"On the last four days before Christmas holidays we will be holding four events. Prefects from their respective houses will organize each event. 500 points will be awarded to the house that organizes the most liked event. The events may be balls or parties whatever you may choose. Every detail of the planning must be decided by you and your partners," Dumbledore paused and turned to James and Lily, "Mr. Potter, Miss Evans. If you two refuse to get along your house will forfeit the competition and you will both be awarded two weeks of detention. _Understood_?"  
  
  
  
James and Lily nodded their heads, although neither looked too joyous on the prospect of spending time with each other.  
  
  
  
_Fabulous, I'll be spending a hell lot of time with James until Christmas. Simply Fabulous_  
  
  
  
***


	5. I can't talk girl talk with a guy in my ...

Un**i**nv**i**ted Affect**i**on

  
**Chapter 5**: _"I can't talk girl talk with a guy in my head! I can't even do it with me in my head!"_  
  


  
***  
  


  
  
  
"Do you think we should go up there?"  
  
  
  
"He might kill us."  
  
  
  
"Don't be stupid Sirius. We're his best friends he wouldn't kill us." Remus smacked the back of Sirius' head.  
  
  
  
"Ow! I do wish people would stop doing that. I'll end up walking around with a permanent bump on my head. What will the ladies think then?"  
  
  
  
"Sirius, **shut up**."  
  
  
  
"I feel _so_ loved Remmy." Sirius broke out in fake sobs.  
  
  
  
"I'm going upstairs. When you decide to stop being such a prat, join me." Remus ascended the stairs to their dormitory. James had gone up a while ago and they had been debating whether to go up and talk to James about 'the incident' or remain quiet and pretend it never happened.  
  
  
  
"Here goes." Remus whispered under his breath. He turned the doorknob and walked in. James was sitting cross-legged on the floor polishing his broom. _Typical James,_ whenever he was angry James would polish his broom. Remus had seen him fly around afterwards too, but that was only when he was **very** ticked off. James looked up.  
  
  
  
"Is it around the school yet Moony?"  
  
  
  
"Fraid so Prongs."  
  
  
  
"Where's Padfoot?"  
  
  
  
"Crying downstairs."  
  
  
  
"**AM NOT**!" Sirius whined. Remus turned around to see him standing by the door pouting.  
  
  
  
"_Grow up_ Sirius." They both chastised.  
  
  
  
"What happened Jamie?" Sirius asked, he had heard various versions but he wanted the truth itself.   
  
  
  
"Delia said that it just sort of happened. You caught her not paying attention, insults were exchanged, and then Dumbledore broke you two apart before it got physical." Remus recounted.  
  
  
  
"I don't **get it**, you guys. She **used** to be _so_ different. Then **BAM**, and she's totally changed." James sighed.  
  
  
  
"Ay, mate. I know what you mean. Its called puberty." Sirius looked sober.  
  
  
  
"**SIRIUS**!" James and Remus both sighed.  
  
  
  
"Just forget her." Remus advised.  
  
  
  
"It's not that easy Moony. I think I'm in god damned love with her." James admitted. Remus searched for the bed but ended up landing on the floor.  
  
  
  
"Please tell me you didn't say what I thought you said. I mean, me and Sirius _thought_ that maybe you were, but…" Remus looked dumbfounded.  
  
  
  
"Why?" Sirius asked sitting down on the floor. Even though he was anything but innocent, Sirius looked childlike, his gray eyes peering questioningly at James.  
  
  
  
"I think the real question is **how**, Sirius. I don't know. Maybe I'm just kidding myself. Maybe behind that 'ice cold socialite' exterior there isn't the girl I used to know. And maybe just maybe she is. My brain is telling me that the sweet Lily Evans died a long time ago, but my stupid emotions beg to differ." James looked defeated he sighed and leaned against his bed. The threesome was quiet.  
  
  
  
"Prongs…would you _ever_ consider killing me?" Sirius asked his darks brows were knitted together as he seemed to be considering something.  
  
  
  
"I always **am** Padfoot." James joked.  
  
  
  
"Seriously James." Sirius prodded.  
  
  
  
"No, you're my best friend, _idiot_."  
  
  
  
"Good." Sirius looked relieved. James looked at him confused, but he was getting ready to leave the room.  
  
  
  
Grinning James said, "I'm glad we had this 'heart to heart' chaps. But, I'm going to go around the pitch a couple of times to calm down."  
  
  
  
As soon as James left the room Remus asked, "What the hell was that about? James would **never** kill you."  
  
  
  
"Well if he ever found out I made out with Lily on the Hogwarts Express he **certainly** would." Sirius sighed and ran a hand through his hair.  
  
  
  


  
***  
  


  
  
  
Chardonnay hated waiting, even if it meant waiting for her best friend to walk through the door. Stephanie Haverford had burst in moments before exclaiming that James and Lily had 'almost killed each other' during a prefects meeting.  
  
  
  
Tossing her magazine to the side she smiled inwardly. She had always known Lily to be calm and collected about everything, except James Potter. The only way to even **get** a rise out Lily when she was in one of her moods was to mention the 'incorrigible' Mr. Potter. At the moment a blast of red hair hurried through the door.  
  
  
  
"Damn Potter and his fan club." Lily muttered under her breath but Chardonnay heard her quite well.  
  
  
  
"_Whatever_ happened Lily?" Chardonnay played innocent.  
  
  
  
"Come off it Chard. Haverford was probably just in here telling you what happened. And to top it off I'll be working with him for the next 4 damn months."  
  
  
  
"**Really** Lily, James isn't all that bad. Think of it this way, he could be dreadfully unattractive." Chardonnay pointed out.  
  
  
  
"His personality is so horrendous I think whatever striking attributes he may have are completely outweighed." Lily looked through her trunk for a pair of pajamas.  
  
  
  
"Since _when_ do you judge men on their qualities? If you did I doubt they would still call you 'Hogwarts Best Fuck' " Chardonnay cocked an eyebrow.  
  
  
  
"Where are my pajama pants? And Chard, the men I date at least _have_ manners." Lily replied pulling out a pair of light blue pajama pants and a black tank top.  
  
  
  
"Who do you think **gave** you that title?"  
  
  
  
Lily scowled, "What's got you so touchy today?"  
  
  
  
"Oh, nothing. But admit it Lily, it could've been worse." Chard plopped back into her pillows.  
  
  
  
"And it could've been better." Lily snuggled deep into her covers.  
  
  
  
"Good night Chard."  
  
  
  
"Good night _princess_." Lily groaned and Chard smiled.  
  
  
  
***   
  
**disclaimer**: I own nothing but the plot and the characters you don't recognize, the quote is from _Miss Congeniality_.


	6. Can we call a truce long enough for me t...

  
**disclaimer**: I own the things you don't recognize. The quote is from _Steel Magnolias_   
  
***

  
Un**i**nv**i**ted Affect**i**on  
  


**Chapter 6**: _"Can we call a truce long enough for me to get a piece of cake?"_  
  


***

  
She stretched her legs out in front of her and rubbed her eyes groggily. _Shit, I have a headache._ Last night's 'incident' came back to her, groaning she arose from bed. She watched as Chardonnay emerged from the bathroom.  
  
  
  
"G'morning sunshine!" She exclaimed.  
  
  
  
"Ugh. People like you deserve to be shot." Lily grunted as she put her slippers on.  
  
  
  
"People like _me_?"  
  
  
  
"People who get up early in the morning and are annoyingly perky. Damn it, Chard, my head is pounding." Lily clutched her forehead for emphasis  
  
  
  
"Advil, Aspirin, Motrin, or Tylenol?" She asked holding up various bottles of medication.  
  
  
  
"None. I'll survive." Lily relented. Chard shrugged her shoulders and they proceeded to get dressed.  
  


  
  
  
***  
  
  
  


  
God was cruel. Why was it that Chardonnay and Lily just **had** to be late for breakfast and on top of that why the hell were the only two remaining seats at the Gryffindor table on either side of him? Someone was definitely out to get him. Sighing into his bowl of porridge James tried to ignore the approaching redhead and brunette.  
  
  
  


  
***  
  


  
  
  
_Fabulous, Now I have to sit next to the self-righteous bastard, simply fabulous_. Lily thought as her eyes scanned the Great Hall. He didn't seem to be too happy about the situation. _Good._ Was her next thought, _I love to see him squirm_.  
  


  
***  
  
  
  
_Apologize. Don't Fight. Apologize. Don't Fight. Apologize. Don't Fight._ James repeated his mantra in his head. But, as Lily gracefully sat down next to him flipping her red hair, a piece hitting his face, James wasn't so sure he could go through with his plan.  
  
  
  
"Lily," he began as he turned towards her, "I want to apologize for what I said yesterday. It was uncalled for and rude."  
  
  
  
"Apology accepted." She replied not looking up as she picked up a piece of toast.  
  
  
  
_Why the hell is she being civil, she's never civil. _ James thought.  
  
  
  
"Dumbledore would like to see us in his office after breakfast. He stopped me in the hall." Lily added buttering her toast.  
  
  
  
"Oh," James swirled his spoon around. This porridge was starting to look like crap.  
  
  
  
Before biting into her toast she took a sip of her pumpkin juice. "Yeah."  
  
  
  
"Rather talkative today aren't we?" James questioned.  
  
  
  
"I don't argue until I've at least finished one piece of toast."  
  
  
  
He looked up at her, "So you don't think we could have a decent conversation?"  
  
  
  
"_Without_ an argument, **us**? Not a chance _darling_."  
  
  
  
"We **used** to get along." James muttered into his juice.  
  
  
  
"And my mother used to be married to my father. What can I say James? Things change, get used to it." Lily rolled her eyes as she piled a bowl with fruit.  
  
  
  
"Look, Lily, I think we should call a truce." Lily snorted daintily.  
  
  
  
"C'mon Lil. What do you think Dumbledore wants to talk to us about? If we can't work together we lose. Damn all of our problems to hell, but we're talking about the entire Gryffindor House." James pleaded with her. His blue eyes softened a little, but Lily's green ones stayed as cold as ice.  
  
  
  
"Whatever James." Leaving a half eaten slice of toast and a full bowl of fruit on the table, she stomped out of the Great Hall.  
  
  
  
Maybe things did change. As an 8 year old she'd stomp her feet and slam doors when she didn't get her way. Now it was just cold indifference. He didn't know which he preferred. No. he did. At least with a temper tantrum, James knew she actually had some kind of heart. Sighing, he stared glumly at his porridge.  
  
  
  


  
***  
  
  
  
 


	7. Can I trouble you for a glass of milk

**Disclaimer**: I own some of the characters, the plot, a pink pencil and this cute little silver laptop otherwise the rest belongs to JK and some other people. The quote is from the hilarious movie _Happy Gilmore_.

***

Uninvited Affection 

**Chapter 7**: "Sir, can I trouble you for a warm glass of milk? It helps me go to sleep."

***

          Walking down the hall he instantly recognized the redhead at the end of it. She was tapping her foot impatiently and smacking gum around. _Figures, she forgot the password_ he thought to himself. Reaching his destination he prepared himself, for a lecture from Dumbledore and Lily's constant bitchiness. 

          "Lemon Drops." The passageway instantly opened. Lily walked through completely ignoring James.

          "Ladies first." He mumbled and followed.

***

          Dumbledore surveyed the two students sitting in front of him with interest. There couldn't be two people more different. Studying the way the black-haired Mr. Potter was staring at Ms. Evans he knew that feelings had changed; maybe not for both, but at least for one. Smiling softly he began his reprimand.

          "Mr. Potter, Ms. Evans the way you two presented yourselves at the prefects meeting yesterday was very disturbing. I was unhappy to see the way you two acted in front of such a large crowd, and the taunts were very derogatory and uncalled for. Now, you two are wonderful students, but if this carries on you will have the aforementioned punishment. I really would like to see you get along." He paused scrutinizing their reactions. 

          "In order for you to complete your task I have arranged for you and all other prefects to have rooms to work in privately. Yours is located behind the portrait of the dragon near the entrance to the dungeons. The password is 'Golden Slumbers'. I trust you will be able to find the room. You are both dismissed." With that he watched the teenagers leave his room. 

***

          Before Lily could walk off to Arithmacy, James grabbed her wrist. "I have Quidditch meetings all week. Saturday morning at 10 after breakfast?"

          "Trying to kill the poor souls already Jimmy?" She taunted.

          "Great, then Saturday morning it is." Spinning around he ran down the corridor towards Divination. 

          "Wait! I might be busy Saturday!" She called down the hall, but he was out of hearing range. _Damn you Potter, _she thought.

***

          Saturday morning had come too early. Stretching he stared at his clock, 8:30. He still had plenty of time to shower, dress, and finish up that stupid Potions essay. Five days into the New Year and he already had two essays due Monday, Quidditch practice every Tuesday, Thursday, and Sunday not to mention they still hadn't gone to Hogsmeade to load up. Sighing he stripped down and let the warm water relax him.

***

          Breakfast was almost over and Lily hadn't shown. Chard had been in briefly but had said something about going to the library and she had left. Staring at his Belgian waffles, he wondered where his da_rrr_ling Lily had gone. 

          "Yo Prongs, wasn't her highness supposed to meet you to go make out after breakfast?" Sirius asked while chewing.

          "Padfoot keep that mouth closed it's repulsive. We were supposed to meet to **talk**, but Princess seems to be missing."

          "No shit man." Rolling his eyes James got up from the table and headed towards the 'oh-so-forbidden' territory of the Gryffindor girls' dormitories.

***

          Lily clutched her forehead. Just staring at the tray of food Chard had brought up was making her sick. Taking a sip of the orange juice she suddenly spit it out and threw it towards the door. _That tastes absolutely horrid!_ The bitter taste in her mouth was still there. A croissant and some strawberries followed the path of the orange juice. With the last strawberry she heard a loud 'Ouch!'. It looked like Pope James had just entered the room. _Let the bullshit commence!_

***

          Though they looked harmless and didn't hurt much, strawberries left nasty stains on clean white shirts. Mumbling a spell he removed it. He also magically retrieved the other falling foods and took the orange juice stain out of the carpet. _What the hell has got her panties in such a bunch?_ He wondered, his question was soon answered. Eyes closed, buried in blankets, all that was visible of Lillian was a few tangled locks of red hair. Carefully unrolling the blankets he stared at 'sleeping' face.

          "Rise and shine Princess, it's 10 o'clock and Saturday."

          "Aw, so now I get complimentary wake-up calls on the weekends. You shouldn't have James."

          "You're late. You didn't show up to breakfast." He sat down next to her leaning back on the headboard. 

          "Do you always have to state the goddamn obvious?" Clutching her forehead she let out a small gasp of pain. Instinctively James moved his hand to her forehead and rubbed small circles softly. Her face immediately relaxed.

          "You're burning up, I'm taking you to the Infirmary." He tried to prop her up but she refused.

          "Hell no. I hate being holed up in there. Just keep rubbing my forehead it makes the pain go away." He obliged as she closed her eyes. Taking two pills off the nearby breakfast tray he slipped them into her mouth forcing a bit of orange juice down as well. She sputtered and her eyes popped open.

          "So the great Lily Evans is **still **afraid of popping a little pill." James smirked as Lily scowled. 

          "There's nothing wrong with that." Was her muffled reply and James wasn't sure if his eyes were playing tricks on him, but it looked like she was blushing. _The fever **must** be getting to her._

          "Princess, when you're sixteen it does become a problem." Seeing that she was genuinely sick he straightened the blanket, puffed the pillow and was sliding off when he heard her talk. 

          "Read to me." She scooted towards him resting her head on his thigh. 

          _Breathe James, just breathe. _He tried to keep his voice from shaking as he asked, "What book Princess?"

***

Opening one heavy eyelid, Lily tried to orient herself. Her headache had subsided, but her stomach still felt very squeamish. Her body still felt slightly warm. The room still bright meaning it was into the afternoon. She could hear the harmonious voice speaking the words of some familiar book. _Whose voice is that?_ She tried to place the familiar accent. _James!_ She breathed in the sweet smell of his cologne and then internally slapped herself. _You are **not** attracted to James Potter in anyway! Okay maybe Chard was right, he isn't half bad looking. He's still an egotistical, self-righteous bastard, though. _With that thought she snuggled deeper into his warm body and closed her eyes. 

***

**In the next chapters: **They'll mainly be planning but soon before their ball which is scheduled for December 21st there will be a little…_sexual_ tension…Keep reading and pushing that little button the left side of your screen would be very nice!


	8. I did call you a jackass

**disclaimer: **You should know it by now… If you don't then… BLAH! The quote is from _Ocean's Eleven_ which is a nice little action flick.

**author's note**: This is reserved for the reviewer _omg_, I'm sorry you're so offended by my interpretation of Lily and James. So ya know what… fuck a cow, you'll have loads o' fun doing that _dahrling_! For future notice… all flames are welcome, but I'll use them to make s'mores! 

***

Uninvited Affection

**Chapter 8: _"I just did call you a jackass"_**

***

          Petite was the politically correct term for Katherine Lewis. At a mere 5 feet 0 inches, her friends referred to her as 'munchkin'. Now the green-eyed blonde was wearing her fiercest stare and looking at the door to the Gryffindor boys' dormitories. Maybe if she stared hard enough the door would burn down and Sirius Black would be reduced to a pile of ashes. Unfortunately, luck was not on her side. The door whirred open and James Potter stepped over the threshold. 

          "I hope that stare's not for me!" He exclaimed his eyebrows up in surprise. 

          Katherine's features immediately softened, "Of course not James."

          "Thank god, now which one of my _dearest roommates are you going to mutilate?" James asked smirking._

          She blew a strand of chocolaty brown hair out of her face, "**Sirius**. Is he around?"

          "Yeah, he's in there. I'm off to meet with her Royal Highness Evans, later Kat!" James gave a quick wave, and was out of sight. She put on her fiercest scowl and walked into the room. Upon entering the room she found Sirius draped over a chair twirling a quill between his fingers. He was staring out the window absently. 

          "Hey King high-and-mighty." She walked over to his desk and sat down. 

          Sirius let out something halfway between a groan and a chuckle. "You sound like James."

          "James refers to you as a king?" Her forehead creased in confusion.

          Laughing he shook his head no. "He reserves the whole royalty bit for Lily."

          "So is _she the reason you forgot to meet me in the library…**half an hour ago?" Kat twirled a strand of dirty blonde around her finger.**_

          "Aw, shit, I totally forgot… forgive me?" Sirius gave his best puppy dog face. 

          Kat relented stopped herself from being sarcastic. _Damn why do his eyes have to be so amazing._ "Only if you tell me what is so intriguing it made you forget about **me** and that arithmacy paper." 

          "Promise not to tell?" Kat nodded her head, "Well… you're a good person…what would **you do if you made out with your best friends girl?"**

          "I wouldn't. Who was it? Delia…**or…" A certain Gryffindor prefects name was on her mind, but Sirius cut her off.**

          "Lily." He stared miserably at his quill. "Do you think I'm a jackass?"

          Trying to lighten the mood Kat replied, "Well not _completely_…" 

          She smiled and received a good natured grin from Sirius. _Well, maybe this won't be too horrible…_

***

          Lily searched the cluttered dresser for a hair band. There was no way she was going to finish her transfiguration essay with her damn hair falling in her face. She had found a tube of eye shadow, several lip glosses, and her favorite nail polish color but she couldn't find a damn hair band. Chardonnay walked in toweling her hair.

          "Hair band?" Lily asked.

          "2nd drawer to your left." _AHA!_ It was the mother load of hair bands. Tying her hair into a simple ponytail she sat cross legged on the bed chewing her quill while scanning the thick leather bound book to her right and scribbling on the parchment to her left.

          "Hogsmeade is always a blast, you should've stayed last night." Lily could hear Chard's muffled voice say from deep within the closet.

          "I **was there for like ten minutes, then it was pathetic; A bunch of guys getting drunk and barfing." Lily replied not looking up.**

          "How was your session with James?" Chardonnay asked appearing shortly from the closet.

          "As good as time with _him could be." Pushing back the thin glasses on her nose._

          "Lily, Lily, you should take _advantage of the opportunity. Like I said before, James is **not** hard on the eyes…" Chard commented while brushing her hair._

          Lily snorted putting her quill down. "I got married to Jimmy when I was five. It wasn't your normal thing. We had a real four-layer cake and I had a real dress and the works." 

          "So I guess you can now add adulteress to your list of charming attributes." Chard said playfully pulling half of her hair into a plait. 

          Lily threw a pillow at her and continued. "Do you know that they were planning our wedding **while we were in the womb? What if they had ended up with two children of the same sex?" **

          "Darling, you would make a _very presentable Mrs. James Edward Potter." Chard ducked the pillow Lily had thrown._

           "James Potter is definitely not **my dream man." Lily said rolling her eyes.**

          "Aw, Princess, you wound me!" Lily inwardly groaned looking at James leaning on the door jam. _Exactly how much of that conversation had he heard she thought.   _

          Lily scribbled something down on the parchment. "What brings you here Jimmy, dearest?" 

          "Seeing as you borrowed **my book to write your herbology essay, and now ****I need it to write mine, I thought I might save you the work of walking up all those stairs." James replied stepping into the room.**

          "I finished mine yesterday. Anyways, Lil, I'm off to go drown myself in the lake and get something from the kitchen, care to join?" Chard said finishing up her hair.

          "Love to, but I'll pass this time." Chard sighed and left the room.

          James settled down on the bed. "What's got her in a self-pity mood?" 

          "Whatever happened at Hogsmeade last night. She said it was great, meaning it meant nothing to her. I think her hormones are a little edgy right now, so…" Lily broke off her sentence and finished writing on the parchment with a flourish. 

          "I see, so I'll see you…_tomorrow to finish up the prefect work?" James asked walking backwards out the door._

          "Yeah whatever." She watched him leave before setting down her glasses. Maybe a little pity party in the kitchens _wasn't a horrible idea. _

***

          The tawny owl swept down over James dropping a cream colored piece of parchment on his essay. Chuckling he opened the paper and read,

_Dearest love-sick Jamie,_

_          According to Sirius' last owl he said that you are having a bit of trouble spelled L-I-L-Y. Care to elaborate? Anyways, I'm hoping Hogwarts is going well for you. I've been having a pas-mal time here. School is fun, but when it comes to other subjects such as annoying half French half- English men it hasn't been much fun. I'm penning this note quickly before he shows up and decides to read over my shoulder. Give my love to Lily and Sirius._

_Love,_

_Ara___

_P.S. I'm coming home for Christmas this year, so…until __Switzerland__ little brother!_

          James smiled. Ara's letters were always interesting to read, unfortunately he hated how older sisters were so perceptive sometimes. _Am I really that obvious he thought as he wrote back._

***


End file.
